Milo/Relationships
This page is comprised of Milo's relationships with characters he interacted with. Affiliations Speed Stinger pack Milo was one the Alpha of his own Speed Stinger pack, as indicated by his red fins and stripes. However, he was deposed by a stronger Speed Stinger and exiled from the pack. Tinkerers After meeting Flynn, Milo unofficially joined his Tinkerers tribe, assisting Flynn in his research and endeavors to improve the livelihood of the small, dwindling Viking tribe. Friends Berk Vikings Milo initially had a rocky first meeting with the Vikings of Berk, due to their belief that Berk still hunted and killed dragons. After the confusion was sorted out, however, Milo and his group became friends with the Berk riders and their dragons. Years later, after a Berserker attack on the Haven, Milo moved with the rest of the Tinkerers to Berk. Fortuna Fortuna is Shimmer's hatchling. Milo developed a close relationship with the young hatchling, due to having been close with the hatchling's mother, Shimmer. Milo often watched over young Fortuna when she was small. Eventually, when Fortuna became large enough for Flynn to ride, Fortuna carried Milo the same way Shimmer used to. Shimmer Shimmer was Flynn's first dragon and Milo's fellow dragon companion. Shimmer was the one who apprehended Milo when he came to the Haven and began causing trouble among its citizens. She was often playful and teasing to Milo, due to how much smaller he was and the fact that he was flightless. However, she cared a great deal for Milo and always carried him when flying. Sigrid Henderson Sigrid is a close friend of Milo's due to their relationship with Flynn. Sigrid is affectionate to Milo and he enjoys sleeping next to her. Smog Smog is Sigrid's Smothering Smokebreath and Milo's best friend. Due to being the two smallest dragons of the group, Milo and Smog developed a close friendship and often played together. Stormfront Stormfront is Sigrid's primary dragon. As Stormfront often held himself in a serious demeanor, he often had little patience for Milo's playfulness and antics. Regardless, Stormfront still considers Milo a close friend. Stormfront's hatchlings Milo is more of a victim to Stormfront's hatchlings, as the five rambunctious babies often gang up on and play with him. The babies are not particularly mean to Milo, but simply get over excited and rough when playing with Milo. Velius Flynn Flynn is Milo's trainer and closest friend. After being captured by Shimmer for causing trouble around Haven, Flynn took pity on the lonely dragon and took him in. Milo accepted the offer of hospitality and allowed Flynn to train him. Since then, Milo often acts as a messenger around Haven due to his lightning speed, and even allows Flynn to extract his paralyzing venom for scientific study and use. Enemies Baldr Armstrong, Edgar the Stubborn and The Stormchasers While Milo holds no personal ill will to the Stormchaers tribe, he does consider them his enemies due to their hostility towards Sigrid. Dagur the Deranged Dagur was a brief enemy of Milo's when the Berserker desired to take Sigrid's Skrill, Stormfront for his own. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z